TwoshotCampamento
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY:Bella y Edward no se soportan el uno al otro pero un campamento lo cambiará todo aunque para descubrirlo solo falta dar el primer paso...
1. Campamento Primera Parte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

* * *

El instituto de Forks había convocado a los alumnos a un campamento de tres días, dentro del corazón del bosque, todos estaban totalmente emocionados, en especial la familia Cullen, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, y Emmett habían sido los más insistentes en ir, pero como siempre hay una oveja negra en la familia y en este caso era Edward Cullen.

Edward era el chico más codiciado de la preparatoria, era soltero y muy atractivo, era estudioso, de buena familia, un caballero…el sueño de todas las chicas excepto para una..Isabella Swan.

Edward era de gustos sencillos, mientras que sus hermanos y hermanas salían a divertirse, él prefería estar en su habitación leyendo o escuchando música así que al principio la idea de ir al campamento escolar ni siquiera fue considerada por el pero sus hermanos lo habían convencido de ir a pesar que Bella Swan también asistiría, el y ella eran como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no podían estar juntos y en paz en una misma habitación.

Por otro lado Bella había sido convencida por Ángela y Jessica en su caso a pesar de que Edward Cullen asistiría, Bella detestaba al chico, el era muy arrogante con ella mientras que ella simplemente lo ignoraba, Bella ignoraba el hecho de que casi todas las chicas caían a sus encantos, el campamento tampoco fue una idea muy atrayente pues Bella prefería leer y escuchar música al igual que Edward, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro tenía los mismos gustos.

En la esuela Bella y Edward peleaban todo el tiempo, por cosas insignificantes como la fila para el bebedero, la fila en la cafetería, la fila para el autobús, en fin en todos lados encontraban la forma para comenzar a discutir.

Faltaban pocos días para el campamento más esperado por todos los chicos, Bella preparaba su Ipod con su música preferida, para "sobrevivir" decía ella, pero para su mala suerte en su casa la red cayó y no tuvo más remedio que descargar sus canciones en las computadoras de el instituto.

-Disculpe ¿puedo usar una de las computadoras?-preguntó Bella a la encargada de las PC´s quien miró para ver si alguna ya estaba desocupada y si la hubo, el problema fue al lado de quien estaría Bella.

-Aquella esta desocupada, al lado del joven Edward-dijo la encargada señalando en dirección al chico.

Bella bufó resignada, el campamento sería en unos días y sus canciones eran su único entretenimiento así que tomó su lugar al lado de Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Edward mientras miraba a Bella como un bicho raro.

-No te interesa ¿OK?-

-Claro que me interesa, pues te dejan sentar a lado mío y a mi no me gusta-

-No me preocupa lo que te interese o lo que no, además no eres el dueño de la escuela y yo puedo sentarme donde se me antoje-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿se te antoja sentarte al lado mío? Jajaja-

-Por supuesto que no! Tu! Eres tan! Waaaaa! Desesperante! Te crees la octava maravilla del mundo cuando realmente eres una mier….-

-Señorita Swan! Modere su vocabulario! O me temo que tendré que sacarla de la habitación-interrumpió la encargada antes de que Bella terminara de decir su "educado" comentario.

-Si señorita Swan controle sus palabras con este caballero que tiene al lado-se burló Edward de el reciente regaño hacia Bella.

-¿Cuál caballero? No lo veo por ningún lado-contraatacó Bella mientras miraba sobre los hombros de Edward buscando al dichoso caballero.

-Hablaba de mí pero veo que ni siquiera sabes que es un caballero como para poderlo reconocer-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y tu te consideras un caballero? Tu ni siquiera conoces la palabra E-D-U-C-A-C-I-O-N-reclamó Bella.

-Soy más inteligente que tú niñita!-recriminó Edward.

-¿Inteligente tu? Jaja no me hagas reír si aún no descubres como ir al baño jajaja-

-Tonta!-

-Tarado-

-Ignorante-

-Oxigenado!-

-Traumada-

-Hijo de papi!-

-Basta! Salgan los dos! Enseguida! Nadie peleará de esa manera en mi salón, los dos a la oficina del director! AHORA!-gritó la encargada cansada de los gritos entre Bella y Edward.

Los dos resignados tomaron sus cosas y fueron con el director, ignorándose por el corto pasillo como si el otro no estuviera allí.

Toc toc! Tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasen-dijo el director y los chicos entraron a empujones por no dejar pasar al otro pero al final lograron ingresar a la oficina.

-La Srita de la sala de cómputo me ha comentado acerca de su conducta y veo que no ha exagerado en lo que ha dicho, parecen perros y gatos me temo que así no podrán ir al campamento en castigo a su comportamiento-dijo el director.

-¿Nuestro castigo será no ir al campamento?-preguntó Bella confundida.

-¿No oyes bien? Lo acaba de decir dile adiós al campamento-contestó Edward.

-Joven Edward! Nunca había visto esa clase de comportamiento en usted-dijo el director sorprendido al escuchar el comentario del chico.

-Perdón-se limitó a decir Edward.

-Wiiii!-exclamó Bella.

-¿Disculpe Srita. Bella se alegra de no ir al campamento?-cuestionó el director.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-preguntó Bella "inocentemente"

-Vaya que si Srita Swan, había pensado en un castigo distinto pero ahora que veo que ninguno de los dos quería ir al campamento, los enviaré obligatoriamente-decretó el director con voz firme, los chicos no comprendieron cual era el castigo en su totalidad, de cualquier manera irían estuviesen castigados o no.

Además de eso, los chicos tuvieron una charla con el director a la cual no le dieron importancia.

Los días pasaron y el esperado campamento llegó..

-Muy bien todos! Atención suban al autobús conforme las listas que están pegadas en cada uno de los autobuses-gritó el maestro pero cuando Bella y Edward iban a subir, el maestro los detuvo causando en ellos un gran signo de interrogación.

-¿Por qué no me deja subir?-preguntó Bella.

-¿Por qué no NOS deja subir?-preguntó Edward corrigiendo la pregunta de Bella formulada momentos antes.

-El director ha dado la orden de que ustedes dos serán enviados a un campamento de aislamiento, será a un lugar separado de el resto donde solo estarán ustedes dos para que aprendan a convivir o al menos lo intenten-dijo el maestro mientras les abría la puerta de un coche a los chicos.

-No puede ser! De todos los castigos eligen este-se quejó Edward.

-Pues para mí no es ningún premio ¿eh?-

Después de eso cada uno de los chicos se fueron sentados en lados opuestos durante todo el recorrido hacia una parte del bosque que ellos desconocían, el auto paró su camino frente a una zona perfecta para acampar, ellos llevaban sus cosas para "acampar" y allí fue donde los dejaron.

-Volveré al pasar los tres días, y quiero ver que haya habido un avance en cada uno de sus humores-dijo el maestro antes de dar marcha al carro y avanzar alejándose de allí.

Cada uno de los chicos comenzó a colocar sus casas de campaña pero para la mala suerte de Bella, su casa se rompió dejándola inservible, la pobre chica no sabía que hacer, por un lado podía pedir dormir en la casa de campaña de Edward, el chico que más odiaba en el mundo pero por otro lado si no lo hacía pasaría la noche en el frío y oscuridad del bosque pero el orgullo de Bella era mayor y tomó la segunda opción.

La noche ya estaba cerca, Edward estaba dentro de su casa de campaña mientras que Bella acomodaba sus cosas sobre el suelo, pero Edward se dio cuenta de ello minutos antes del atardecer.

-Parece que tu casa de campaña no te ayudará mucho en estos tres días, se que no nos llevamos bien pero si quieres puedes dormir en mi campamento-ofreció Edward.

-Mmm gracias supongo que por esta vez aceptaré tu ayuda pero ¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó Bella confundida con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el gesto que Edward acababa de tener con ella.

-Te vez bien con tus mejillas sonrojadas-

-Gracias-

-Y te quise ayudar por que parece que hará frío y aunque me odies quiero que sepas que no soy tan malo como crees que soy-dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a Bella con sus cosas para ponerlas dentro de la casa.

Edward y Bella terminaron de poner las cosas de la chica al anochecer dentro de la única casa que tenían y que tendrían que compartir por los próximos 3 días.

-Bella ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Edward mientras miraba a la chica con gesto curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Bella.

-¿Por que me odias?-preguntó Edward.

-No te odio-

-Entonces ¿por que me tratas así en la escuela?-

-No lo se quizá es solo instinto de supervivencia-respondió Bella mientras levantaba los hombros.

-¿Instinto de supervivencia?-

-Tu sabes, todas las chicas caen a tus pies y se pegan como moscas contigo pero como solo piensan en ti y no piensan en nada más, sus calificaciones son bajas, solo quieren llamar tu atención y con tal de darte celos se besan con cualquier chico que se les pare en frente, el mundo se las come y ellas no se dan cuenta es por eso que lo llamo "instinto de supervivencia" 0 amor 0 problemas-explicó Bella.

-Vaya que eres distinta al resto de las chicas, me caes bien aunque me hayas llamado "hijo de papi"-

-Pues siempre me consideré diferente y además tú fuiste el que me dijo que no quería verme a su lado-

-Es que tu buscas pelea siempre-

-Claro que no! Tú eres el que se cree el más galán de la escuela-

-Y tú te crees la chica más perseguida solo por ser "diferente"-

-Por supuesto que no! ¿Lo ves? Tu eres el que comienza todo! Y ¿sabes que? Prefiero andar por allí sola en el bosque antes que dormir en el mismo lugar que tú!-dijo Bella antes de que se saliera de la casa de campaña comenzando a caminar por el bosque cobijada por la oscuridad de la noche…

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero les haya gustado lo que escribo y que quizá pueda ser merecedor de un review, eso sería de mucha ayuda a mi inspiración, gracias por haber leído ya que escribir me hace feliz y si alguien lee lo que escribo entonces se que vale la pena hacerlo. Gracias Atte YoceCullen**


	2. Campamento Segunda y Ultima parte

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

* * *

Bella caminó por varios minutos hasta que cayó en un lago, ella no había visto donde había pisado.

-Auxilio! Edward! Quien sea! Ayúdenme!-gritó Bella pero nadie llegaba a su rescate.

Pero a pesar de todo eso no fue lo peor, Bella no podía salir de allí, ella no sabía nadar y a cada segundo el aire dentro de sus pulmones se acababa…

-Bella! Bella! ¿Dónde estas!-gritaba Edward una y otra vez pero no recibía respuesta alguna, el había oído los gritos de la chica desde la casa de campaña, puede que la odiara pero no le había deseaba nada malo por más extraño que pareciera.

Edward buscó desesperado por las sombras de la noche, al igual que Bella el no veía nada, pero no se rindió y guiado por el ajetreo en el agua puedo encontrar a Bella desafortunadamente Edward había llegado tarde…

-Bella!-gritó Edward al verla flotando en el agua como un tronco de madera viejo, el saltó al agua sin importarle el riesgo que quizá el también corría al intentar rescatarla pero llegó nadando hasta ella colocando uno de los brazos de Bella sobre uno de sus hombros de él, y nadando con un solo brazo, Edward logró salvar a Bella de lo que hubiera podido ser su muerte de Bella.

Pero aún así había un problema, Bella ya no estaba respirando! Ella estaba pálida y con los labios morados por el frío.

-Bella! Por Dios! Reacciona!-gritó Edward con la esperanza de que ella reaccionara y despertara volviendo a respirar pero no obtuvo ninguno de esos resultados.

Edward no sabía mucho de medicina pero en la escuela les habían enseñado cursos de primeros auxilios por motivo del campamento, pero estos cursos fueron cursos a los cuales Edward nunca asistió pero no fue por arrogancia por lo cual no fue si no que Carlisle era médico, el y sus hermanos sabían siquiera lo básico y ahora había llegado la hora de poner todo a prueba.

-Uno! Dos! Tres!-Edward contaba los tiempos de reanimación.

-Uno! Dos! Tres!- volvió a contar pero nada pasaba, ¿otro recurso?...respiración de boca a boca.

Edward cubrió los labios de Bella con los suyos mientras soplaba tapando la nariz de la chica, el cuerpo de Bella se llenó de aire, aire que le había brindado Edward.

Edward repitió esto un par de veces más logrando su cometido.

-Ahhhh!-

Bella volvió a respirar de nuevo recobrando así el conocimiento…

.¿Edward?-preguntó Bella en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Tranquila Bella aquí estoy, lo siento es mi culpa-dijo Edward lamentándose al ver a Bella tan indefensa y débil.

-No es tu culpa, es mía por ser tan caprichuda, lo siento-se disculpó Bella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Shhh Bella no te eches la culpa, tranquila-dijo Edward mientras miraba a Bella quien ya estaba dormida, la lucha por salir del lago la había dejado agotada.

Edward y Bella regresaron a la casa de campaña, Edward cobijó a Bella con casi todas las cobijas, ella temblaba de frío mientras que Edward no sabía que hacer sumándole a esto que Bella ardía en fiebre y no tenía como comunicarse, el campamento prohibía los celulares y tecnología además de que el profesor llegaría en tres días más.

Edward tomó a Bella de nuevo en brazos, recostándola en un dulce y tierno abrazo con las cobijas de por medio, el verla tan indefensa había hecho que el olvidara todas las peleas con ella y que dentro de él se descubriera lo que nunca pensó llegaría a pasar.

Edward se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Bella desde el primer día, ella era distinta al resto y eso lo había cautivado, Bella era independiente, liberal mientras que el resto de las chicas tal y como había dicho Bella, estaban como huecas, Bella le había dicho sus verdades a Edward algo que nadie más se había atrevido a decirle algo que el sabía perfectamente.

Bella aún seguía dormida y la fiebre no daba pie a bajar, Edward estaba muy preocupado por ella, ahora Bella se había vuelto alguien importante para él, Edward se había enamorado en secreto y nunca había querido aceptarlo ni siquiera en sus adentros es por ello que siempre la trataba de alejar de el pues temía que si la conocía aún más ella controlaría sus pensamientos y su vida pero ahora eso ya no importaba con tal que Bella saliera de esta sana y salva.

Edward miraba a Bella con los ojos llenos de preocupación, miraba como su querida Bella deliraba debido a la fiebre.

-Edward…te amo…-dijo Bella entre sus delirios y susurros, haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos como platos, que su corazón se llenara de alegría y que su amor por ella creciera aún más.

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Edward acercándose a ella pero no recibió respuesta alguna ella solo lo había dicho como un reflejo, Edward entristeció al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de escuchar no era mas que un simple juego de palabras causadas por la fiebre pero aun así Edward deseaba fervientemente que esas palabras volvieran a salir de la boca de la chica volviéndose realidad.

Tal y como le había enseñado su padre, para disminuir la temperatura era importante colocar un trapo húmedo en la frente de Bella, y así lo hizo, esto ayudo un poco, la fiebre de Bella estaba bajando considerablemente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Bella ya con un poco más de conciencia, entreabriendo los ojos y con el rostro lleno de confusión.

-En nuestro campamento, tienes aún un poco de fiebre pero se te pasará pronto-

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, gracias por salvarme, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo yo…-

-No lo digas Bella, lo importante es que llegué y que nada malo pasó ¿OK?-

-OK señor-dijo Bella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Edward quien veía en ella la chica a la que quería a pesar de las riñas pasadas.

Después de eso la noche transcurrió normal, Bella mejoró pasando las horas durmiendo y Edward estuvo despierto toda la noche con gusto de ver como ella recobraba el color en sus mejillas y que la fiebre bajaba hasta volver a la normalidad.

Bella despertó poco antes del amanecer, Edward ya estaba bastante cansado pero aun despierto le dio los buenos días a Bella quien de nueva cuenta agradeció por el salvamento y cuidados de parte de el chico, Edward podría ser "malcriado" como decía Bella pero al fin de cuentas él la había salvado y Bella sabía ser lo suficientemente humilde como para poder reconocerlo.

-Parece que estas cansado, cuidarme toda la noche no debió haber sido sencillo-dijo Bella al ver a Edward con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, lo hice con gusto y ver que ahora estás mejor hizo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo-

-Gracias pero aún así tu debes dormir, yo ya me siento mejor y créeme que esta vez no caeré ni siquiera en un charco-bromeó Bella invitando a Edward a dormir y recobrar las horas de sueño perdidas.

Edward dudó entre dormir o no pero su cuerpo pedía ya un descanso después de esas horas en vela.

Bella esperó hasta que Edward se durmió, ahora ella fue la que observó a Edward dormir, un gracioso cosquilleo recorrió el estómago de Bella como si se hubiera comido miles de mariposas.

Bella salió de la tienda a caminar un poco, ahora sin enfado y con la luz del sol no había peligro alguno además de que el aire fresco le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas que sucedían dentro de ella.

¿Lo quería y hasta ahora es que se daba cuenta? ¿O era simple agradecimiento? Bella estaba realmente confundida, el chico que más odiaba ahora estaba frente a ella y ninguna de las miles de travesuras que habían cruzado por su mente alguna vez vino a su mente en ese momento, ¿Edward era una buena persona? Miles de preguntas similares se cruzaron por la mente de Bella, a la chica le costaba trabajo creer que el la hubiese salvado.

Por más grande que fuera el esfuerzo para no pensar mas en eso, el tema no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, y no era solo la idea de agradecer el salvamento si no que ahora además de ello también existía otro sentimiento, ella no se había dado cuenta de que ella también era una de las chicas que había caído en los encantos de el.

Aún no dejaba de pensar que el era arrogante y presumido pero ¿Y si no era así? Que tal que Edward fuera alguien valioso y agradable por dentro, que toda esa arrogancia que demostraba no fuese más que un escudo para alejar a todas esas chicas hasta encontrar quien lo pusiera en su lugar ¿Y si esa persona fuera Bella?

-No! No puede ser! Yo no puedo querer a Edward Cullen!-gritó Bella sin atenderse a las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué no puedes quererme?-preguntó Edward sorprendiendo a Bella por la espalda, el tiempo que Bella había estado fuera se había convertido de minutos a horas, Edward ya había despertado y al buscar a Bella escuchó el fuerte gritó de la chica.

-No es que no pueda quererte es solo que es raro-respondió Bella con la esperanza de que Edward no preguntara más.

-¿Raro? ¿Querer a alguien es raro?-

-Sabes a que me refiero-

-No, no lo se explícamelo tú-Edward en verdad complicaba las cosas para Bella, ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

-Me refiero a que ayer estábamos peleando y ahora ¿ya somos amigos?-

-Bueno, muchos amigos no pasan por riesgo de muerte en una noche quizá eso es razón suficiente para llevarnos mejor ¿no crees?-

-Bueno, me salvaste y te lo agradezco mucho pero yo no te quiero, que me hayas salvado no te quita lo arrogante y lo mal que me caías!-las palabras de Bella eran duras para el corazón de Edward, el consideraba la idea de rebelarle sus sentimientos pero al ver la actitud de Bella esa opción quedo eliminada.

-Tu dices que soy arrogante y que? Tu no te has visto en un espejo? Eres fría y distante! Te cierras a las posibilidades! Te engañas a ti misma! No dejas que los demás vean tus verdaderos sentimientos! Y yo que….-Edward le había devuelto el mismo golpe de palabras a Bella, ella estaba confundida eso era todo pero Edward no estaba enterado de eso.

-¿Y tu que! Dilo! Termina lo que empiezas!-lo retó Bella.

-Olvídalo! Que ya todo se fue a la basura, creí que eras distinta pero veo que eres la misma Bella fría y distante de siempre-ahora Edward fue el que lastimó a Bella, el estuvo a punto de revelar sus sentimientos pero si Bella lo aborrecía tanto como decía lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y terminar el campamento como lo habían comenzado…odiándose.

Edward dio la media vuelta y volvió al campamento, Bella aún no terminaba su parte de la conversación aún faltaba lo más importante….

-Edward…te amo-dijo Bella en un susurro pero ya era tarde Edward no la había escuchado, ella creía que Edward la odiaba y le dolía pensar en ello, pero aceptaba su parte de la culpa, ella había negado el siquiera quererlo, su sexto sentido le decía que Edward ocultaba algo detrás de todo ese juego de palabras pero no le decía que era aquél secreto.

El día siguió y para los dos fue difícil seguir allí, pensando que el otro los odiaba aunque realmente no fuera así, Edward estaba lastimado pero aún quería a Bella y ella por su lado sufría pues el amor había tocado a su puerta pero el chico al que quería no le correspondía o al menos eso creía ella, ahora ya nada importaba las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa y el libro del presente ya no daría vuelta atrás.

Bella siguió caminando por el bosque por algunas horas más, encontrando descanso debajo de un árbol, a pesar de lo que Edward había dicho ella también tenía por que pedir disculpas y quizá hasta revelar lo que sentía pero a su sentir el se burlaría de ella y la haría menos pero acaso ¿eso importaba? Ya no había que perder pero sumergida en estos sentimientos Bella se quedó dormida.

Edward encontró a Bella minutos antes del anochecer, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el campamento, al parecer el chico también había pensado lo mismo que Bella pero hablarían luego, ahora ella estaba cansada así que Edward la recostó y salió de la tienda esperando a que la oportunidad de charlar se hiciera presente.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó Bella asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda descubriendo una fogata que Edward había preparado, el estaba sentado leyendo "Romeo y Julieta" con esto pensativo interrumpiendo su lectura al escuchar a Bella.

-Te quedaste dormida en medio del bosque, y en contra de tus pronósticos hacia mí, te traje aquí por que sinceramente no creo que a el profesor le de mucho gusto encontrar a una de sus alumnas congelada en el bosque ¿o si?-respondió Edward mostrando una de sus sonrisas torcidas causada por lo ilógicas que sonaban sus palabras.

-Bueno..Mmm... gracias-respondió Bella saliendo completamente de la tienda.

-Denada-se limitó a decir Edward.

-Que linda fogata mmm... y ¿Qué lees?-preguntó Bella mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward.

-Gracias y leo "Romeo y Julieta" de…-respondió Edward siendo interrumpido por Bella solo para completar la frase.

-…de William Shakespeare lo se- completó Bella dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa al chico

-Entonces…¿te gusta leer?-preguntó Edward curioso.

-Bastante, es un hobbie, la mayoría del tiempo lo paso en la biblioteca-

-Sorprendente, yo nunca creí que nosotros tuviéramos algo en común-

-Pues ya ves que sí-

Después de eso entre los dos chicos hubo un silencio incómodo, Bella no resistió más y rompió con él.

-¿Edward?-preguntó Bella para saber si el estaba dispuesto a charlar con ella.

-¿Si?-

-Ahora soy yo la que pregunto… ¿Por qué me odias?-

-No te odio-

-Si no me odias, entonces ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas sobre mí?-

-Bella no te odio lo que dije hace rato no era verdad es solo que me sentí atacado fue para ocultar algo de lo que me dí cuenta ayer por la noche después de que caíste al lago-

-¿De que te diste cuenta?-

-De que…bueno Bella eso ahora no tiene importancia ahora, tu también dijiste cosas ciertas sobre mí-

.-Edward, para mí es importante lo que tú piensas y ¿sabes por que? Por que todo lo que dije no es verdad, yo creé mi propio mundo donde llegué a pensar que yo era la única persona perfecta en el mundo y no es verdad! Tú me hiciste dar cuenta de eso y te agradezco por ello-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, los dos dijimos cosas sin pensar, aun pasaremos aquí dos días más-

-Tienes razón y lo siento, quiero que me perdones-se disculpó Bella.

-No te tengo que perdonar nada, velo como que estamos a mano así que..¿Empezamos de cero?-ofreció Edward estirando la mano hacia Bella.

-Desde cero-concluyó ella.

Ahora ellos dos no tendrían problemas, Bella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, el chico entrelazó su mano con la de Bella miles de emociones recorrieron el corazón de cada uno de ellos, el latir de estos se oía a miles de kilómetros pero como si no pasara nada ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto tan solo libros y canciones fueron los protagonistas de la plática que allí tomaba lugar.

La dicha se podía respirar en el aire y por el resto de la noche los chicos continuaron así con tan solo el ruido de la leña crujir ante el fuego.

Muy entrada la noche los chicos entraron a la tienda, ninguno de los dos decía nada sobre lo sucedido, como si no hubiera pasado pero una conexión especial los mantenía unidos.

Es verdad que nadie decía nada pero como si hablaran sin palabras los chicos se recostaron para dormir, Bella por un lado y Edward por el otro.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward pensando que ella dormía profundamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó cariñosa y delicadamente, cayendo así en un profundo sueño pero Bella estaba despierta y sintió el cálido abrazo de Edward pero sin decir nada también quedó en brazos de Morfeo.

Un rayo de sol se filtró por la tienda dirigido completamente al rostro de Edward haciendo que el despertara antes que Bella, dándole a Edward valiosos minutos para ver a Bella dormir aunque una idea repentina en la mente del chico lo hizo cambiar de planes.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bella, Edward salió de la casa de campaña tomó una de las ramas caídas de un árbol y sobre la tierra más suave que encontró escribió…

"Bella Te quiero"

Edward no había hallado la forma de expresar sus sentimientos hasta ahora, Bella no lo había rechazado la noche anterior y antes de que otra cosa pasara decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo.

Bella Salió preocupada de la tienda al notar que Edward no se encontraba allí pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver lo que el había preparado para ella.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó confundida.

-Significa que te quiero y que tu eres la ladrona que me ha robado el corazón-respondió Edward acercándose a ella tomándola de las dos manos viéndola directamente a los ojos, de nuevo sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

-Yo…no se que decir, después de tanto….-

-Quedamos empezar desde cero ¿no? Bella escuchame te quiero demasiado, las cosas pasan por algo y en estos días me he dado cuenta de que quiero ser quien ocupe tu corazón-

-Edward es cierto que empezamos desde cero pero…-

-¿No me quieres verdad? Siempre hay un "pero" lo sabía, lo siento yo…-

-Shhh Edward yo no puedo empezar desde cero por que mis sentimientos hacia ti comenzaron desde hace mucho-

-Bella yo…-

-Acaso ¿siempre eres así? Te quiero y me quieres ya no hay palabra que quepa en esta conversación-

-¿A que te re..-pero antes de que Edward pudiera terminar su frase Bella plantó sus labios sobre los de él, ella no resistía más quería que el no dudara de sus sentimientos y que estuviera totalmente convencido de ella lo amaba y que eso no cambiaría nunca.

Ese beso fue el comienzo de todo, la rivalidad no había sido más que una barrera entre el amor de ellos, una máscara que ocultaba a cada uno de la realidad.

Al día siguiente el profesor vendría por ellos, el tiempo que sobraba fue perfecto entre Bella y Edward, no hubo más peleas y descubrieron que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban, ya no eran más agua y aceite ahora eran complementos que se unían para no separarse jamás.

El campamento les hizo darse cuenta de que entre el odio y el amor…solo hay un paso.

* * *

**Alo0! bueno espero hayan disfrutado de la segunda y ultima parte de este twoshot! jiijiji espero les agrade! y gracias por haber leido, espero les pueda inspirar un coment ^.^**

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir, la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes como siempre =D gracias! no me canso de decir gracias asi que lo diré de nuevo...GRACIAS! THANK YOU! mmm solo me lo se asi XD jajajaja **

**Se despide dejandoles un beso y abrazo YoceCullen!**


End file.
